White-Coated Demons
by ivealwayswantedtobeapirate
Summary: Life is finally settling down a bit for the flock, when Angel suddenly delivers a horrifying glimpse in to the mind of Darkness. The terrifying, human abominations labelled as Whitecoats couldn't get any worse, could they? Only with some help from some sweet demon friends. Will the flock be able to survive? Are Sam and Dean really trustworthy? Will I keep asking questions? FAX
1. Chapter 1

"Max? Max?" A strong, deep voice cuts through my train of thought. Fang. "Yeah?" I answer, looking up. "How does Chinese food sound?" He says, plucking the book that I've been staring at out of my hands. I haven't been able to focus much, especially after Angel 's disturbing message this morning.

_It isn't safe, Max. There are people coming. Bad whitecoats, but this time they have something different on their side. Something...supernatural._

Basically, it hasn't been helping my stress level. Iggy is on edge, too. It's almost like he can feel something, something none of the rest of us can. None of this is helping. "Max?" Fang asks. "You in there?" He teases. I laugh, like nothing is bothering me, and reply with a simple, "Sure." I get up off of the couch and clap my hands. "I've got to do something." I say, widening my eyes so I look crazy. "I have to do something, right now, or else I'll flip."

"I'd say you've already flipped." Iggy says, wandering in. "I heard someone say Chinese food." He explains, flopping down on the couch, completely not seeing (well, duh) the bright red Whoopie Cushion right underneath him.

"AAUGH!" He yells, jumping up. "GAZZY!" Fang and I crack up, and in my head I can feel Angel laughing. Nudge and Gazzy fall into the room, and Nudge is practically crying with laughter. Gazzy's snickers can be heard through the whole house, and Total is laughing too.

"Not funny." Iggy says, though he's fighting down a chuckle himself. Fang smiles and gets off the couch.

"One giganto order of Chinese, coming up." He says, and then swoops down to kiss me. My heart feels like it's melting out of my chest. My stomach knots up and my wings shiver.

Let's just say I haven't gotten used to that yet.

"Get a room." Iggy remarks. "Get a girlfriend." Nudge retorts. "I think they're cute." She says, with a slightly sad glint in her eyes.

"If you think they're _cute_," Angel says with a smirk, making air-quotes as she says the last word. "you should hear what the think of each other." Iggy cracks up, and my face goes super red. I turn around to roll my eyes at Fang, but he's already gone.

Gone into the shadows.

° ° ° FANG POV

Angel is right; something is wrong. As I step outside of Chang's Wok Inn, a shiver crawls up my dark wings. I think back to her warning to me this morning.

_Fang, bad people are coming. The whitecoats have something with them, and its something powerful. We're gonna need help if we want to win this one._ I can still hear her small, young voice in my mind, even though I'm miles away from her now. I can't leave her in danger, she's like my little girl.

But more than that, I can't leave Max alone. Ever again. I've done it enough, but I won't. Never. I can't. I just...

Can't.

My head whips around and I stare down into the alley. Nothing. Darkness. I was sure I heard a...

SHK-SHK! This time I know I heard it. That's the sound of a shot-gun being cocked.

"GET DOWN!" I hear. It's a deep, rough man's voice. Instinctively, I drop to a crouch and the man shoots over me, right where my shoulder would have been. There's a grunt of pain from behind me, and then a hiss.

"Thanks." I say, standing up to look at the man as he steps forward. Or, men, I should say. Two men step out of the shadows, one really tall, and the other about my height, which means tall by human standards.

"Turn around slowly, and don't look it in the eyes." The really tall one says. I slowly twist my head around until I see what 'it' is. And then I almost scream.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO DEAN POV Damn case. We never should have took it. Now I'm standing in an alley with my brother and some 16 year old goth with Chinese food, nearly defenceless, up against a vampire that's already killed three hunters. The vamp hisses at the kid and he backs up fast. "What is that thing?" He asks, his voice quivering.

"That would be a vamp." Sam replies quietly. I'm kind of expecting the kid to look shocked, but all he gives us is a skeptical glance.

"So...why is it here?" He asks softly. "It's hungry." I say with a smirk. "There's no chance it wants Chinese food, is there?" He says. Funny kid.

"Nope. Kid, you should probably go home. Get that food to your mom. She's probably wondering where you're at." I say. I want the kid outta here before I do what I got to do. This kid shouldn't be seeing that; no kid should. "Don't have one." He says quietly. Not a kid of many words. "Sorry, kid. It's a rough life. Your dad will be worrying, then." I say, and Sammy glances at me.

"Don't have one, never did." The kid replies, looking me dead in the eyes. I've never met a 6'1" 16 year old.

"Your legal guardian." I say, somewhat sarcastically. "Nope." He says with a smirk. The punk's getting on my nerves.

"What my brother means is, you should probably go home. It isn't exactly safe out here at night." Sam says, giving him the puppy-eyes. The kid doesn't budge.

"You think I don't know that?" The kid says, looking at him toughly. "I've lived with this crap for fourteen years. Who the hell are you to tell me to go home? How do you know what I've gone through?" He says loudly. The vampire whips around from the trash can he's been digging through. "Great." I mutter. The kid turns around. Sammy lifts the gun, aiming to kill. I have to get this kid out of here.

"Kid. Kid! What's your name?" I say, hoping to distract him from what Sam has to do.

"Fang." He says. It's a fitting name. He has dark hair and dark eyes with pale 's wearing a skull ring, for God's sake. "What are you, a cult member?" I joke.

"No." He replies. "No. I'm something much, much worse." Out of the corner of my eye, I see the vamp run for us. I yell for Fang to get down, but he doesn't move. Ah, crap. And then he does something incredible. He punches the charging vampire in the face. I see his leg shoot out as Sammy raises the gun.

Wooden bullets. My genius.

"Now!" Fang yells as he shoves the vamp toward Sam. Sammy shoots, and the vamp collapses into dust. Fang's breathing is heavy only for a minute. Then it's perfectly even and he bends over to pick up the Chinese food he put down. His knuckles aren't even bruised from punching the equivalent of a brick wall.

"Well, it was nice meeting you," He pauses, extending his hand for me to shake.

"Dean Winchester." I say. "And this is Sammy, my brother." He shakes our hands.

"You got a last name, Fang?" I ask. "Yep." He replies. "Ride. Fang Ride. See you around." With that he disappears, almost into thin air.


End file.
